enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Chronicles
The Imperium Chronicles features the important events revolving around the creation of Imperium. Creation of the Planets - 8,200 The two Universal Overlords, Atronus and Iphenon were born from the essence of cosmos. Together they created two planets called Enderverse and Netherworld. At around year 4,000, they created Earthon. Approximately 1,000 years later, they decided to link Enderverse and Netherworld as an experiment whether or not the two races could co-exist. To achieve the goal, Iphenon created portals on both planets as bridges. A century passed, Voiders (the inhabitants of Enderverse) firstly discovered the portals. They traveled through the portals and arrived on Netherworld. As soon as the Voiders and Netharians made contact, Netharians feared Voiders were to invade their territory, as a result they broke out a war. Atronus and Iphenon saw their experiment had gone terribly wrong, as a result they compromised to seal the portals for good. At around year 7,000, Atronus and Iphenon created Xenos, Amodeus and Arianna to watch over Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively. Atronus also created Skydrenix as a heaven for the deceased. Damnation of Iphenon - 10,000 Souls of Skydrenix only worshipped Atronus as their God. Driven by resent, Iphenon carried out an assassination of Atronus in 8,200. Due to Atronus and Iphenon had equal strength, neither of them could kill each other. At the end, Atronus used a significant amount of his power and turned Iphenon into liquid. Then he separated the liquid into three containers to equally divide her powers into three. He labeled the liquids Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence. He disposed Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence to Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively lest the liquids would be gathered, which would resurrect Iphenon. Around 10,000, Xeno, Amodeus and Arianna finished creating the three Dragons, named Indrius, Ethrael and Calgar. Indrius was appointed to guard Emptiness; Ethrael was appointed to guard Ebullience; Calgar was appointed to guard Submergence. To restrict the Dragons' actions, Atronus created a special Dragon, Sanctus to ensure the other Dragons would guard their liquid even if it would cost their lives. Dragons' Declination - 64,996 In between year 10,000 and 20,000, the 1st Ruler of Enderverse, Omora Lordos went on a hunt for entertainment. During his hunt, he encountered Indrius who was guarding Emptiness. He defeated Indrius easily, consequently it acknowledged his strength and handed the liquid to him. However, Indrius's action contradicted its purpose, Sanctus decimated Indrius as a punishment. Omora claimed Emptiness as a family treasure afterwards, and his descendants had the responsibility to protect it. At around year 30,000 on Earthon, Submergence was acquired by a thief upon killing Calgar. The thief sold the liquid to the black market. Later on, a witch turned the container of Submergence into a spray to create a havoc in the Kingdom of Aria. Whomever sprayed was granted an instant death. The witch was defeated during the attack with the help of White Ordinance, and Submergence was given to the royals, also known as the Alaris family. Creation of Vargon - 64,997 At around 64,989, Lex Vaeron became the ruler of Netherworld. He established the monarch as Vargon to achieve multi-planet domination, as well as ascending Lex to a Godly being by collecting Emptiness, Ebullience, Submergence. In 64,997 on Netherworld, Lex tamed Ethrael and acquired Ebullience, he transformed Ethrael into a small phoenix-like creature to hide from Sanctus. Due to Ethrael's sudden disappearance, Sanctus misapprehended that Ethrael died protecting Ebullience, so it did not punish Ethrael. Fall of Proscidion and Recruitment of Imperium 65,000 In 65,000, Lex launched an attack on the capital of Enderverse, Proscidion. Whilst the attack on Proscidion, the 6th Ruler of Enderverse, Tarion Lordos appointed the 7th Ruler of Enderverse, Ender Lordos to carry Emptiness and flee to Earthon along with two privates, Tom and Skylar Kaisel. Ender, Tom and Skylar barely escaped through the portal. Thereupon, Tarion destroyed the portal behind them, preventing Vargon from obtaining Emptiness. However he was held as a prisoner by Lex. Following the teleportation, Ender, Tom and Skylar found themselves in the middle of a forest in Earthon with no way back. Skylar suggested to head to the closest kingdom for protection, which happened to be Aria. Ender and Tom agreed with her idea and traveled to Aria right away. Few hours later, under the order of Lex, Arc went on a scout mission to Chasmaton. He had heard of the infamy of Sicarius Clair, infamous for killing countless government officials, breaking out of jail and protesting against a king. Arc hired and instructed him to eliminate Ender and retrieve Emptiness. Ender, Tom and Skylar arrived at Aria, unaware of being followed by Sicarius. They stumbled upon a carnival in the vicinity of the entrance. To brighten up the mood, they got inside the carnival and played some games. Ender participated in a lucky draw and won the jackpot. He was rewarded with a large sum of money. After the carnival, they believed it was time to find a place to spend the night. They stumbled upon a motel called Holy Haven, they booked their rooms with the jackpot prize. At midnight, Ender was attacked by Sicarius by surprise. Ender managed to negotiate and bribe him with large sums of money which was acquired from a jackpot in a carnival. Sicarius agreed to ally him as long as he was given substantial amount of money regularly. The next day, Ender bumped into Red Sernon who was carrying a box of robotic parts that resembled the technology of Proscidion. Intrigued, Ender, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius decided to follow Red into an auction house. Red made a presentation on his latest invention, which he managed to impress the majority of the audience. To grab his attention, Ender bidded with an incredibly high price, and won at the end. After the auction, Ender spoke with Red about Vargon, and his knowledge in technology would be a great support. Red believed the wars Vargon caused may pose a threat to his ancestors, which might cause his existence to be erased. Red agreed to defeat Vargon by joining Ender's alliance. Ender overheard a conversation between two citizens, he was reminded of a legendary swordsman who went by the alias "Knightmare." Ender believed his proficiency in swordsmanship would bring great benefits to the alliance. Consequently, he asked Red the details of him. Red unveiled the real name of "Knightmare" was Helix Cornelius, he also stated that Helix was a member of White Ordinance. Though Red seemingly had met him before, he was merely an acquaintance of Helix. Notwithstanding Helix's eminence, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius disagreed to enlist him as an ally. Tom and Skylar were disturbed by his nickname, while Sicarius was an outlaw. Notwithstanding the majority's disagreement, Ender decided to recruit him regardless. They queried Helix's colleagues to ask for his whereabouts. At evenfall, he was found in a florist shop. Upon engaging him, they were slightly taken aback by his friendliness, and was skeptical about him being the one they were looking for. Ender told him that the planets were in danger and they needed his aid. For the sake of Tarion, Helix agreed to help. Ender studied his roster, and realized the alliance only had one sorcerer who was Skylar. Red suggested to recruit a superior wizard, Veklar Draestus to their team, and they proceeded to his tower. Veklar refused to leave the royals, however he suggested a promising associate of his, who went by the name Warren Rayes. Warren was found in his house somewhere close to the shore, they invited him to the alliance. Warren thought it would be a fine opportunity to learn the characteristics of the Netherworld. To broaden his horizon, he accepted the offer. Aria Crisis and Beginning of Guild Era 65,000 A week later, all kingdoms of Earthon were conquered by the Vargon brigade except Aria, which made it being the last source of resistance. Vargon launched a series of attacks on Aria. Due to Aria's massive military forces, Vargon could not push inward, while Arians couldn't exit. Eventually, Vargon set up tremendous amount of outposts surrounding Aria, awaiting for their defense to fall apart. King of Aria, Hadrian Colton Alaris wished to end the relentless wars, he decided to hand over Submergence to Lex in person. However, it turned out Hadrian was tricked. He was kidnapped by Lex and the attacks on Aria remained unchanged. Lex revealed his primary goal was to make all Voiders and Earthonians (inhabitants of Earthon) to be his slaves. The action of gathering Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence was only his secondary goal. By reason of Hadrian not having any offsprings, political parties began to debate whom to be the next ruler of Aria, guilds began to arise and propagate their ideal ruler of Aria. Amongst the conflicting guilds, Total Annihilation received the most support, the majority believed its leader, Snow Jenkins would be the most appropriate ruler of Aria. Ender, Tom, Skylar, Sicarius, Red, Helix and Warren stumbled upon Total Annihilation while Snow was making a motivational public speech. Snow spotted and recognized Helix and Warren upon first sight. He invited them to Total Annihilation attributable to their strengths would attract more popularity to the guild. Ender declined the invitation for them, and revealed they were working for him. Snow confronted Ender to disband their alliance to eliminate competition, but Ender showed defiance instead. Athe end, Snow asked what their team was called. Ender made up a name in a rush and labeled his team Imperium. A few days later, Helix introduced his mysterious girlfriend, Cyelena Delton to the other members of Imperium, in order to help her widen her social circle. A week later, the team of Imperium bumped into Sicarius's childhood friend, Gwen Payne who was on a mission to retrieve the missing Cyelena back to Chasmaton. Gwen saw Cyelena was accompanied by Helix who was supposedly the kidnapper, and assaulted him upon first sight. Tom and Skylar defended Helix from Gwen's attack, which made her misapprehend that the whole Imperium was holding Cyelena hostage. During the confrontation, she confirmed Sicarius's countless assassinations in the past. Driven by fury and disappointment, she joined Total Annihilation to oppose Imperium. Imperium later on questioned Cyelena. Under pressure, she disclosed her backstory, she was a foreign noblewoman who migrated to Aria to forget her past as well as live a normal life. Imperium accepted who she truly was and agreed to keep her identity as a secret. The next day, Snow disseminated that Imperium was associated with the disappearance of Cyelena. As a result, Holy Haven was bombarded with hostile letters and Imperium's reputation was worsened. In less than no time, Total Annihilation showed up in Holy Haven, they stated that they would clear their infamy if they joined Total Annihilation. Skylar slapped Snow as a response, which antagonized Total Annihilation. The moment Snow wanted to retaliate, he was ordered by his wife, Halen Raziel to return immediately. And Total Annihilation was forced to retreat. Imperium suspected that Snow flirted with other women without Halen's realization. They decided to sneak into Snow's favorite nightclub along with Cyelena and Halen to confirm the allegation. With Helix and Halen's authority to legally investigate, the owner of the night club was forced to lend uniforms for Imperium. Cyelena disguised as a waitress and approached Total Annihilation's table. Upon first sight, Snow proceeded to flirt with her, and even attempted to kiss her. Imperium and Halen revealed themselves and rescued Cyelena from Snow. Downfall of Vargon 65,001 In 65,001, Lex executed Hadrian on Netherworld by firing squad method. He also projected the execution before the eyes of Arians. His death enraged Arians. Arians quickly formed a gigantic militia. The militia sortied out of the garrison, and launched a massacre of Netharians. In less than no time, the militia destroyed all outposts around Aria, and went on a war to reclaim Chasmaton with the help of Imperium.